La musica nos vuelve a unir
by TaeyeonMikan
Summary: Mikan Sakura entra a la academia de artistas más famosa del país llamada Gakuen Alice,alli se reencontrara con su amigo de la infancia,los dos junto con sus amigos tendrán que pasar unas serie de problema para saber lo que ro lo que tienen claro es el amor por la música


**Hola está es mi primera historia así que espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Poetas,actores,bailarines,escritores,**cantantes**,compositores,todos son llamados artistas pero ¿yo que soy?. Lo único que se es que la musica es mi pasión,no podría vivir sin ella pero mi problema es que tengo miedo,para mi no tengo talento me lo han dicho casi toda mi vida. Bueno más o menos cuando mi vida cambio ya que,mi padre se casó con una bruja y esa arpía tenía una hija,nos llevábamos bien pero un día cambiaron cuando me escucharon cantar._

_Si lo se,es bastante estúpido pero es la verdad,creía que mi "hermana" era amable,cariñosa y protectora pero me engaño. Por eso ahora mismo estoy encerrada en el armario del conserje gritando una y otra vez._

_Como veis mi "queridísima" hermanastra me encerró junto con su perro faldero,en dicho armario de la mejor escuela de artistas del mundo llamada Gakuen Alice,que hoy mismo estaban haciendo como pruebas para saber quien se merecía entrar en está escuela,mi mejor amiga Hotaru Imai llego hace una hora y seguro que ahora mismo estará haciendo su prueba._

_Os explicare como ocurrió esto,ya sabéis el por que estoy encerrada en el armario que por cierto apesta._

_Flash back_

_Por fin llegue a la academia y me dirigí al edificio principal,estaba bastante sorprendida está escuela era una pasada,era enorme con todas las letras. Cuando llegue a dicho edificio me encontré con Hotaru me dirigí hacia ella,me sonrío a su manera y me entrego una pegatina que tenía escrito el número 212 terminaba en 12 eso me daba buena señal ya que,era mi número favorito,en la pegatina de Hotaru ponía 111,menuda cara ella iba primero y encima que le dije que yo quería ir detrás de ella. Me queje un buen rato hasta que ella me dio con su aparato BAKA-BUM 300 (N/A;Creo que se llamaba así),pasaron unos minutos y Hotaru entro le desee suerte aunque yo sabia que no lo necesitaba. Estaba mirando en una pantalla la prueba de todos los que entraban,eran llamados de 1 en 1,aunque llamaban a los siguientes para que se prepararan._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?—escuche detrás mía la muy conocida voz de mi hermanastra Luna,detrás de ella estaba Vanessa su perro faldero,su pelo era negro liso hasta la espalda sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca,tenía la misma altura que Luna, siempre vestía muy extravagante al igual que Luna_

_-Eh venido a hacer la prueba,¿algún problema?-respondí yo,vi como Vanessa puso una mueca de desagrado._

_-Si,el problema eres tú y tu estúpida amiga—habló con enfado la pelinegra,ella siempre había odiado a Hotaru por alguna razón._

_-Vanessa,callate. Acompañame quiero hablar contigo—dijo Luna,yo como una tonta la seguí. Me llevo delante del armario._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar?-le cuestione,ella me miró y sonrío como antes lo hacía._

_-Solo quería disculparme por como te he tratado todos estos años,no eh sido una buena hermana mayor—dicto,yo me quede sorprendida eh estado todos estos años esperando a que dijera eso y por fin lo dijo,le di una gran sonrisa junto con un abrazo._

_-Tonta,estas perdonado por todo y solo eres mayor que yo por unos meses—me reí levemente,ella me abrazo también y comenzó de nuevo ha hablar._

_-Estúpida hermana menor,no sabia que fueras tan tonta—soltó de repente,yo la mire y solo conseguí una sonrisa de burla,de pronto del armario salieron unos chicos de nuestro antiguo instituto y me metieron y encerraron en el armario._

_Fin del flash back_

_Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí,encerrada en este mugriento y apestoso armario._

-¡DEJADME SALIR EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grite,nadie me escucho y yo no escuche nada harta de tantas tonterías actué.-¡SI HAY ALGUIEN AHI FUERA SERA MEJOR QUE SE APERTE!-di unos cuantos hacia tras y mire la puerta,con toda mi fuerza le di una patada y la tire abajo.

-¡AJA! Nadie puede conmigo,soy la mejor. Y...¡JODER! Cuanto daño me eh echo—dije agarrando mi pie y dando pequeños saltitos con unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡Eh tios! La chica ah escapado—escuche al otro lado de mi,me di la vuelta y vi a unos gigantescos gorilas también llamados el equipo de rugby,sonreí nerviosa cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos pasos de mi.

-Jeje,hola chicos.¿Qué tal estáis? Yo estoy bien y... ¡MIRAD ES JENNIFER LOPEZ!-cuando miraron hacia la dirección a la que les señale mi fue rápidamente,me estaban siguiendo así que cuando gire a la derecha me tropecé con algo duro,me estaba cayendo así que cerré los ojos para soportar el dolor pero el golpe no llego ya que,sentí como me atrapaban unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me levantaron y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos hermosos ojos rubí,que me suenan mucho la verdad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico que me había cogido y supongo con el que me choque,era un poco más alto que yo,su piel tostada y su pelo azabache. Yo por mi parte me sonroje y velozmente me separe de él.

-Si,lo siento mucho y gracias por haberme cogido—respondí con la mirada en el suelo.

-No importa y no tienes que dar las gracias. La próxima vez ten más cuidado,soy Natsume Hiuga.

-Yo soy M...-no pude terminar por que escuche unos pasos y unas voces.

-¡Eh ahí esta!

-Vamos a por ella.

-¡ADIOS!-grite y me fui. Llegue dónde se hacían las pruebas y ya era mi turno,entre y me disculpe por haber llegado tarde.

-No importa,cielo. Ahora por favor dignos tu nombre,edad y explicamos que vas a hacer—Hablo un travesti rubio con los ojos violetas.

-Si,mi nombre es Mikan Sakura,tengo 16 años y cantare una canción con el piano—Dije,me dirigí al piano de cola y comencé a tocar.

**Vienna-Ariana Grande**

Ve mas lento, tu chica loca  
Eres tan ambiciosa para ser solo una joven  
pero si eres tan inteligente, dime...  
¿Porque sigues tan asustada?

¿Donde está el fuego?¿Cuál es la prisa?  
Es mejor que lo enfríes antes de que termines quemada  
Tienes demasiado que hacer y solo en unas horas del día

Pero tú sabes que cuando la verdad sea dicha  
Tú puedes conseguir lo que quieres o solo hacerte vieja  
Vas a ponerte en marcha incluso antes de llegar a medio camino  
¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?... Vienna espera por ti...

Ve mas lento, lo estás haciendo bien  
No puedes ser todo lo que quieres antes de su tiempo  
Aunque es tan romántico en la frontera de está noche,  
está noche...

Qué lástima pero es la vida que llevas  
Tú estas tan delante de ti mismo,qué se te olvido lo  
qué necesitas  
Aunque tú siempre ves cuando te equivocas, sabes  
no siempre ves cuando estás en lo cierto... estás  
en lo cierto

Tienes tú pasión, tienes tú orgullo  
Pero ¿no sabes que solo los tontos están satisfechos?  
Sigue soñando, pero no te imagines que todo se hará realidad  
¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?... Vienna espera por ti...

Ve mas lento, tu chica loca  
y cuelga el teléfono y desaparece por un rato  
esta bien, puedes darte el lujo de perder un día o dos  
¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?...Vienna espera por ti...

Pero tú sabes que cuando la verdad sea dicha  
Tú puedes conseguir lo que quieres o solo hacerte vieja  
Vas a ponerte en marcha incluso antes de llegar a medio camino  
¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?... Vienna espera por ti...

Cuando termine el profesor que me hablo antes se levanto aplaudiendo y comenzó a hablar.

-Mikan-chan,eso a sido asombroso. Bienvenida a Gakuen Alice—_Bien ahora mismo tenia ganas de gritar de emoción pero,solo asentí y me fui afuera,vi a Hotaru y fui corriendo a ella saltando en su brazos._

-Enhorabuena Baka,yo también eh entrado.¿Por cierto dónde estabas?-me pregunto,yo reí nerviosamente.

-Bueno veras...-le comencé a contar todo.

* * *

En otro lugar.

-Natsume,has visto este año ahí gente muy buena—hablo un chico de la misma altura que el azabache,este chico era rubio de ojos azules y su piel más o menos tostada,su cuerpo estaba igual de bien formado que el de Natsume.

-Si lo se,además has estado mirando mucho a una chica de pelo corto azabache ¿no?-hablo con una sonrisa divertida ya que,su amigo se sonrojo.

-N-no digas tonterías Natsume,es solo que Imai es muy buena—explico con un sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Así que Imai,vaya recuerdas su nombre y todo,eres un granuja Ruka

-¡Y TU QUÉ NATSUME! ¡HAS MIRADO A SAKURA-SAN MUY ATENTO MIENTRAS CANTABA!-y por fin exploto,Natsume consiguió lo que quería y empezó reír.

-Yo al menos lo admito Ruka. Hmp a pasado mucho tiempo Lunares—susurro lo ultimo con una sonrisa,por lo que su amigo lo percibió.

-¿Qué has dicho,Natsume?-cuestiona el rubio

-¿Yo? nada—dijo yéndose,Ruka empezó a seguirlo preguntándole una y otra vez.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado,el miércoles jueves y viernes subiré algunos capítulos hasta pronto**


End file.
